


I Didn't Expect You

by forbala



Series: I Didn't Expect You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cock Warming, Dancing, Getting Together, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Mess, M/M, Puppy Play, Reunions, bossy bottom Tsukki, degradation (again it's light), he also loves when Tsukki talks down to him, it's light but it's there, kuroo loves it, manga spoilers up to ch 382, service top Kuroo, tsukki is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima lost touch after high school, but a chance encounter gives them another shot.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: I Didn't Expect You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646248
Comments: 41
Kudos: 282





	1. A CHANCE

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember where this idea came from but I'm having a lot of fun writing it.
> 
> Honorable mention to [Mellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliejellie/pseuds/melliejellie) for all your amazing future fic that gives me so much life.

Kuroo has been wandering around the gymnasium for _ages_. He’s been looking for Akaashi, but the man hasn’t been answering Kuroo’s text messages, that brat.

Hallelujah, Kuroo spots him. Of course he’s at Miya Onigiri, _of fucking course_.

“Akaashi!” he yells. Akaashi doesn’t notice him. “ _Akaashi!_ ” he yells again, much louder. Finally, his friend turns around, holding a bag of onigiri and wearing a scowl. Kuroo jogs up to him. “I’ve been looking all over for you. You weren’t answering my messages.”

“I was getting onigiri.”

Kuroo laughs. “Yes, I can see that. Where are you sitting?”

Akaashi pays and they go to their seats, where Udai Tenma waits for them. Jeez, the bags under his eyes could carry all of Kuroo’s belongings. Kuroo puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and says, “When’s the last time you slept, buddy?”

Udai shrugs and leans into Kuroo as soon as he sits down. Kuroo worries he’s fallen asleep, although that would probably be for the best at this point. Kuroo doesn’t push him off.

The game is going well. Kuroo is excited to see his best friend play, he always is. Bokuto continues to be more animated and engaging than any other player on the court— although Shrimpy-chan could give him a run. They’re very different, but both engage the crowd in their own ways. Watching this game brings Kuroo back to high school, makes him remember the long days at training camp and the year that they all went to nationals. But this, watching his bro and his bro’s “disciple” play on the same team and have fun on the same side of the net, is better.

Kuroo swipes an onigiri and watches the first set fly by. It’s incredible. Shrimpy-chan has changed a lot in the last few years since Kuroo’s watched him play. Kenma had, of course, kept him updated, and he supposed all that Brazilian beach volleyball had the desired effect.

After the first set, there’s a bit of a break. They get up and go to the bathroom. As they’re on their way out, Kuroo spots a familiar head of blond hair. The blond’s back is to him, and his hair is longer, but Kuroo’s sure it’s him.

“Tsukki!” he hollers, jogging over.

The man turns around and, sure enough, it’s him. His glasses are different, his face is sharper, but it’s Tsukishima. Kuroo hates to admit it, but he looks hotter than ever and seeing him again after so long makes Kuroo’s heart beat hard. Apparently, he’s still carrying a torch he thought had fizzled out long ago.

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow down at him. “Well, look who it is.” He’s sneering and Kuroo loves it. He always loved Tsukishima looking down on him and that feeling, too, is still as strong as ever.

Speaking of looking down… “Shit, did you get even taller since high school?”

He smirks and stands to his full height. “I’m 196 centimeters now.”

Kuroo whistles. “I’m only 189. Damn it. Stop growing! Shrink down to my level!” he teases, kicking at Tsukishima’s leg.

Tsukishima bats him away. “Grow taller.”

Akaashi and Udai are hovering behind Kuroo, and he sees Tsukishima’s freckled friend behind him. “Hey, you remember Akaashi, right? And this is Udai Tenma, he was Shrimpy’s little giant.”

“Yeah, you came to nationals our first year.”

“Sure did. Hinata is even better now.”

Freckles pats Tsukishima and says, “We better get back to our seats. The second set’ll start any minute.”

“Yeah. Come with us,” Tsukishima orders, just as Kuroo was opening his mouth to ask. He smiles and follows, Akaashi and Udai alongside him. Akaashi gives him a look and Kuroo just smiles.

They take their seats, Kuroo between Tsukishima and Akaashi. They just missed the first serve and Freckles bemoans their lateness. Kuroo looks out to the court but is soon pulled away again.

“Do you still play?” Tsukishima asks. 

“Nah, not since college. You?”

He nods. “I’m on the Sendai Frogs.” The look on his face is pure arrogance, like he’s rubbing Kuroo’s nose in the fact. 

“For real?” Kuroo asks, leaning back in surprise. “They’re a real team! Are you gonna continue?”

“No, probably not. I’m graduating soon and I don’t know if it’ll fit in with working life.”

“Mm, fair.”

“Did you play pro?”

Kuroo laughs at Tsukishima’s question. “No, no, just played on the college team. You have clearly surpassed me, Tsukishima.”

“Oh, it’s Tsukishima now? What happened to Tsukki? Are we strangers suddenly?”

Kuroo blushes. He had thought the other didn’t like that nickname, but maybe things had changed in a few years. Whatever the reason, Tsukishima is asking him to be more intimate and Kuroo’s so down.

“Tsukki, then. What are you studying, Tsukki?” Now that he’d been invited to use the nickname, it felt so much more intimate. Kuroo really hopes he stops blushing anytime soon.

“History. I’ll be working in the Sendai City Museum soon.”

“Nice. You’re lucky to have a job already lined up.”

“Mm. What about you?”

“I work with the police. I’m in forensics. Y’know, I’ve actually seen your captain a few times.”

“Yamaguchi is my captain,” he quips immediately. He’s smirking though, so Kuroo knows he’s teasing.

Regardless, Yamaguchi seems pleased. “Awww, Tsukki!” He smacks his friend and Tsukishima smacks him back.

“Don’t get a big head.”

Kuroo laughs at them.

They chat more, barely glancing at the game at all. The first time Tsukki touches his arm, Kuroo almost chokes. They’ve been teasing each other, trading barbs back and forth, and then he does it. Tsukki puts one hand on Kuroo’s forearm and drags it lightly over his skin. Kuroo suppresses a shiver. He’s not imagining this… right? That is definitely flirting behavior. Kuroo hasn’t been on a date in a while, but he’s not completely out of touch.

Kuroo looks down at Tsukishima’s hand on his arm, then back up at the other man. There’s that smirk. He knows exactly what he’s done.

Kuroo smiles at him, a little teasing but a little too genuine too.

They’re entirely absorbed in their conversation and, before Kuroo realizes it, the second set has flown by. Luckily for him, they’re going to a third set. Kuroo sends a quick thanks to god or whatever that he gets to spend a little more time here.

They stay seated during the short break.

“You said you’re in forensics, right? What do you do exactly?” Tsukishima asks.

“I do CSI. I go to the crime scene, pick up all the little bits of evidence, and catalog them. Run tests, you know.”

Tsukki nods. “That’s interesting. I bet it’s gross though?”

“Heh, yeah, it can be.”

“What do you do outside work, if you’re not playing volleyball anymore?”

“Well, I’m glad you asked! I’ve taken up violin.”

Tsukishima raises one eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing serious, but I’m having fun. Once I get a little better, I’m going to join a band or something.”

Tsukishima hums, his eyes simmering and dark. “That’s kind of hot.”

Kuroo releases a choked little noise at that. This was too much, way too much for his tender heart to handle.

He puts his hand on Kuroo’s thigh, just above the knee. Tsukishima continues, eyes boring into Kuroo. “You’ll have to play for me sometime.”

“I will,” Kuroo manages, voice tight. Tsukki was absolutely nailing his flirtations and it was rapidly destroying Kuroo. At this rate, he’d pass out before the game ended.

Tsukishima backs off, though, just a bit, as the game continues. He keeps his hand on Kuroo’s thigh, though, and Kuroo can’t entirely focus on the game. Tuskishima’s hand is warm and every so often, he rubs his thumb back and forth, just to make sure Kuroo doesn’t forget about him, probably. As if he could.

At last, the game ends and Kuroo is happy to see that the Black Jackals have won. Kuroo was always happy when his best bro succeeded, but it was doubly cool that Hinata won in his first professional match.

Akaashi taps him on the shoulder, then, and leans forward to address the whole group. “Bokuto and I are going out for dinner. Hinata may join us. You’re all welcome to come along too, if you want.”

“I’ll pass,” Udai says, not looking at all apologetic. “I’ve got work to do.”

However, Tsukki and Yamaguchi both agree and Kuroo is both excited— to spend more time with Tsukishima— and dreading it— because he has no doubt that Tsukki will keep teasing him and riling him up. He’s a little bit looking forward to that too, but he really wishes he had been able to keep his cool through the game. Hopefully he would get a handle on himself at dinner.

~

He does not get a handle on himself at dinner. Tsukishima sits beside him and scoots his chair too close so their elbows bump together and their thighs are lined up. Kuroo can feel his body heat, this close, and it’s more intoxicating than the beer he sips at.

After they order their food, Tsukishima places his right hand on Kuroo’s thigh again, higher this time, hidden under the table. He leans forward, leaning on his other arm, supported by his elbow on the table, and talks to Yamaguchi, Akaashi, Hinata, even Bokuto. He ignores Kuroo completely, except for his hand. On Kuroo’s thigh. Driving him crazy. They catch up, Hinata tells them about Brazil, Yamaguchi and Tsukki talk about university. Kuroo pays attention, determined to be an actual human being unlike the distracted idiot he was at the game.

He’s given some relief when their food comes and Tsukki removes his hand to eat. Only now does he speak to Kuroo, pulling him into the conversation and teasing him with snide remarks, acting haughty and superior as he often does. It has the effect of making Kuroo feel small and stupid, which excites him just as much as the hand on his thigh. He likes a confident Tsukki, and tries very hard not to imagine another context where Tsukki would talk down to him.

The night wears on and they drink more and more. Kuroo’s starting to get drunk, little by little. The food has been whisked away and they’re all getting looser. Tsukishima’s hand returns to Kuroo’s thigh, but instead of ignoring him, he’s focused almost entirely on Kuroo, leaning in close and talking quietly so Kuroo has to lean in too just to hear him.

At one point, Kuroo glances away and sees Akaashi smirking at him. He narrows his eyes and turns back to Tsukishima.

Whose hand is moving further up his thigh, oh fuck. It comes to rest at the very top of his thigh, Tsukki’s long fingers brushing against Kuroo’s dick, soft but not for long if he’s reading the look in Tsukishima’s eyes right.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, that hand moves over and rubs against him. Kuroo suppresses both a shudder and a groan and forces a neutral smile onto his face. He looks over at Bokuto, who raises an eyebrow at him suspiciously. Bokuto may be an idiot, but he wasn’t completely oblivious. He knows that Tsukishima and Kuroo are building something, but Kuroo prays he doesn’t know what’s happening now, under the table.

Tsukishima squeezes him, then rubs the heel of his hand over Kuroo’s hardening cock. Kuroo clenches a fist on the table. He shoots a sideways glare at the man, who only smirks like the devil he is.

Once Kuroo is hard and shivering, Tsukishima moves his hand back to Kuroo’s knee, almost innocent. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s left flushed and flustered. At least he can blame his red face on the alcohol.

“I’m getting tired of this place,” Tsukishima says. “Let’s go to another bar.”

“Or a club!” Hinata puts in.

Tsukishima grimaces at first, then thinks about it and agrees.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, stunned. “I thought you hated clubs.”

“I’ve never actually been to one. Might as well give it a shot.”

Bokuto laughs. “Yeah, let’s go clubbing!” Akaashi sighs but doesn’t protest.

They pay their bills. While everyone is busy looking down at their receipts, Kuroo reaches below the table and adjusts himself; he has no desire to walk out of here with a boner.

He manages to escape without anyone noticing. They walk to the train and take it to Bokuto’s favorite club, getting inside easily. They skip the line thanks to Bokuto’s fame— and the bouncer even recognizes Hinata from today’s game, congratulating him on a good premier. It makes Hinata absolutely thrilled, and he jumps up high in his excitement.

They get inside and get more drinks. Kuroo gets a whiskey coke while Tsukishima gets kahlúa and milk, at which Kuroo gags. “That’s disgusting,” he teases.

“You’re just weak,” Tsukki snips.

They drink their first round at a table, yelling over the pouding music. Akaashi is pressed up against his boyfriend, Bokuto’s arm around him. Kuroo loves watching the couple; he’s happy for them, even if they are disgustingly cute.

Tsukishima slips his hand in the back pocket of Kuroo’s jeans, making Kuroo almost sputter his drink. He doesn’t do anything else, just keeps his hand there.

When they finish their first round, Hinata buys them a round of shots, then demands they go to the dance floor. Tsukishima removes his hand from Kuroo’s pocket and grabs him by the upper arm, dragging him to the dance floor. He wastes no time in turning his back to Kuroo and backing up into him. He pulls on Kuroo’s hands and puts them on his hips; Kuroo squeezes and leans in, kissing the back of Tsukishima’s neck.

When Tsukishima grinds back, Kuroo feels a shiver go through him. The feeling of Tsukishima’s plump ass against him is delightful. Kuroo pushes forward against him and soon they’re rocking together in time to the thrumming bass. Kuroo kisses over Tsukishima’s neck, bites down gently and he pushes harder into his backside.

After a few songs, Tsukki pulls away and Kuroo feels lost for a moment until he comes back, facing Kuroo now. He immediately leans in and kisses Kuroo, hands tangled in his hair. Kuroo groans and puts his hands back on Tsukishima’s hips, holding him as close as possible and rocking against him still.

“Fuck, let’s go somewhere,” Kuroo rasps into his ear. “My place— or the bathroom, I don’t give a shit.”

Tsukishima pulls back enough to look at him, smirking. Kuroo knows he’s in trouble even before he speaks. “I don’t fuck before the first date.”

“This is a date!” Kuroo begs, eyes wide and pleading.

But Tsukishima shakes his head. “Not a date. We’re just out with friends. Take me on a date, then we’ll see.”

Kuroo almost cries. He drops his head onto Tsukki’s shoulder and whimpers. When he looks up again, he says, “I still have your old phone number saved, is it the same?”

Tsukishima nods. He’s started massaging Kuroo’s ass and Kuroo is literally going to cry. Or collapse.

“I’m going to take you on a date. Are you free next weekend?”

Tsukki nodes and it sees their conversation is over. He moves his hands to wrap around Kuroo’s shoulders and kisses him again, opening his mouth so that Kuroo can’t resist pushing his tongue inside.

Kuroo feels Tsukishima hard against him and can’t understand why Tsukki doesn’t want to get off. He’s obviously getting some enjoyment out of torturing Kuroo, though. Kuroo, however, is at the end of his rope, so close to coming in his pants it’s pathetic. He pushes Tsukishima’s hips away and says, “If we don’t stop now, I’m not going to be able to stop myself.”

With a nod, Tsukishima backs off just a bit and Kuroo can breathe again. “Let’s get some water,” he says, leading them to the bar. Yamaguchi and Akaashi are there, drinking and talking. Kuroo assumes Hinata and Bokuto are off dancing like maniacs. How they can play a full set and still have that much energy is beyond Kuroo, but as long as they’re having fun, he doesn’t care.

They get two waters and stand beside their friends.

“Are you having a good time?” Yamaguchi asks pointedly, eyebrows raised.

Tsukishima looks sourly at him. “Yes, thank you very much.” Kuroo seems to remember that Tsukki used to tell his friend to shut up a lot, or at least he did at their training camp. Maybe Tsukishima is a little bit less of an asshole now that he’s matured some.

Akaashi just stares at him, and Kuroo can feel those eyes piercing his very soul. He takes a huge gulp of water to settle himself.

Apparently, the more energetic members of their party are ready for a break too. They come over, dripping with sweat and smiling broadly. Bokuto gives Akaashi a chaste kiss on the lips and says, “Heya, babe.”

“No fair, I want kisses!” Hinata protests with a pout.

Bokuto immediately pulls him in and kisses him on the cheek. Akaashi kisses him on the forehead. Hinata is left beaming.

“Are you ready to leave?” Akaashi asks. “It’s getting late.”

Bokuto pouts a little but doesn’t fight. “Yeah, I guess so,” he moans. Akaashi kisses him and whispers something in his ear that cheers him up instantly. Kuroo rolls his eyes and doesn’t want to know.

And so, they depart. At the train station, Kuroo is going in the opposite direction from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Kuroo’s a little sad about it— until Tsukki says goodbye.

He doesn’t so much _say_ goodbye as he pulls Kuroo in for a filthy kiss. “I’ll see you next weekend,” he says when he releases Kuroo. Yamaguchi and Bokuto are wolf whistling and Hinata looks too stunned to speak. Akaashi is wearing a small smile.

Kuroo blushes. “Yeah. Um… can I text you?”

“You’d better.”

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi board their train and Kuroo is left feeling somewhat bereft. Bokuto comes over and claps him too hard on the back. “Look at you!” he shouts. “What the hell was that?”

Kuroo smirks at his friend. “We just ran into each other at the game and he was flirting so hard, Bo. I’ve been losing my mind all night.”

“You’re totally getting laid soon. Those were sex eyes, Tetsu.”

“I fucking hope so. He was teasing me all night.”

“Yes, I noticed,” Akaashi adds, and Kuroo blushes.

“Oh shut up,” he grumbles.

He’s really looking forward to next weekend.


	2. AN EVENING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finally gets his date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your great responses! I'm so glad y'all are enjoying this :3

Kuroo wakes up on Sunday morning hungover, but not badly. It’s manageable. He brushes his teeth, drinks two glasses of water, then lays down on his couch and groans. He swipes open his phone. It’s already ten o’clock so it’s probably okay to text Tsukki, right? It wouldn’t be weird— after all, Tsukishima said Kuroo “had better” text him. No time like the present. 

He goes to his contacts list and finds “Tsukki,” taps on the name, then the message icon. He contemplates what to say. “It was good to see you”? “Thanks for giving me blue balls”? “You’re so hot I wanna die”? Should he just forgo all of that and send a meme instead?

He’s overthinking this. He simply types, “I had fun last night,” and hits send.

He doesn’t get a response immediately and eventually he puts his phone down in favor of making breakfast. He’s too tired to make anything complicated, so he just puts on the rice cooker and makes a couple of fried eggs, over medium so they’re a little runny. There’s nothing better than eggs and rice and he’ll stand by that.

He also makes coffee because _fuck_ he’s tired. He eats slowly and drinks two cups of coffee, then returns to the couch to become one with the cushions. He had planned to clean the apartment and practice his violin, but now he’s not so sure. It feels more like a watching cartoons for hours kind of day.

He turns on the TV and brings up a stupid cartoon from his childhood, giggling at the idiotic jokes and terrible storylines. It’s almost twelve thirty when his phone dings and he swipes it up.

Tsukki >>> Good. Where are you taking me for our date?

Kuroo smiles. He’s straight to the point. Maybe Tsukishima is as excited as Kuroo is.

Kuroo >>> Is Saturday good? There’s a ramen place near my apartment that’s phenomenal. Or we could do hibachi?

Tsukki >>> Hibachi? You really want me to put out huh

Kuroo blushes and types out a quick response.

Kuro >>> I’m not expecting anything!  
>>> I don’t want to pressure you, we’ll only do what you’re comfortable with  
>>> Or nothing! If you don’t want to do anything, that’s fine too!

Tsukki >>> Your panic is hilarious. Don’t worry so much  
>>> Ramen is fine. I’ll meet you there at 7

Kuroo >>> You’re going to torture me into an early grave Tsukki  
>>> 7 is perfect  
>>> How are you feeling today? Hungover?

Tsukki >>> Fuck yes. I shouldn’t have done shots with Hinata. For someone so small he really holds his liquor

Kuroo >>> He’s a constant surprise

They text back and forth for a while. Kuroo decides he’s too lazy to make lunch, so he orders in. While he’s eating on the couch, cartoons running but forgotten in the background, Tsukki sends him another text that throws him into a panic.

Tsukki >>> You know I’m going to make you play violin for me  
>>> I wasn’t kidding when I said that’s hot

Kuroo gags on his udon and barely manages to type out a response. 

Kuroo >>> I guess I’d better practice then

~

Kuroo spends the rest of the afternoon practicing. He can’t play a lot yet, he really has just started, but he manages to find sheet music he thinks will really impress Tsukishima. He knows the man likes dinosaurs, so he plans to play the Jurassic Park theme. It’s sure to please him.

His pleasant Sunday comes to an end and he gets ready for work tomorrow. He packs curry and rice for lunch and sets out his clothes. He washes up, dresses in shorts and a t-shirt that have seen better days, and crawls into bed. 

He opens up his chat with Tsukishima and contemplates sending a good night message, but decides it’s a bit too early for that. He doesn’t want to scare him off before they even go on a proper date. However, there is one thing he wants to do. He changes the contact name to “Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥,” plugs his phone in, and goes to sleep.

~

The week goes by in a blur. He goes to work, runs tests on carpet fibers and stray hairs from crime scenes. On Tuesday, he goes out for beers with his coworkers. He practices on his violin. He works late on Thursday; they got a call at 4:45 and he has to run out to the crime scene.

Throughout the week, he and Tsukishima text back and forth. Apparently, Tsukki is most interested in feudal Japanese history. Kuroo tells him he’s got a special song to play for him, but doesn’t tell him what. Tsukki sends an angry kaomoji and Kuroo can’t stop laughing.

Finally, Friday arrives and Kuroo gets excited. He’s got nothing planned for tonight so he makes dinner, puts on a movie, and texts Tsukki.

Kuroo >>> [image.jpg]  
>>> Dinner and a movie

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> And you didn’t invite me smh

Kuroo >>> Lemme be totally clear: you can come over right this minute

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Desperate huh? Wait until tomorrow

Kuroo sighs happily. Tsukishima is such a snarky little bitch and Kuroo loves it.

Kuroo >>> I hope you’re worth the wait

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> I guess we’ll see

Kuroo sends him a meme, Tsukishima sends one back, and that’s how they spend their Friday night. If pressed, Kuroo couldn’t describe a single detail of the movie.

~

Kuroo wakes up on Saturday and gets immediately excited. Today he gets to see Tsukishima again and, even better, he’s taking him on a date. They’re going to dinner. If things go well, maybe they’ll go to a bar and hang out and talk some more. If Kuroo is really lucky, maybe they’ll come back to his place, but he doesn’t want to think about that for fear of jinxing it.

He cleans his apartment from top to bottom. He dusts, wipes down every surface in the kitchen and bathroom, vacuums, he even mops. He puts away all his clean laundry that’s been sitting in the basket for a week and moves the dirty laundry from his floor to the hamper in his closet. He frowns at the posters on his walls, from bands and movies. There’s a few art pieces that make him feel better, but he’s worried the posters make him look immature and he doesn’t want Tsukki to think that about him. He doesn’t have anything to put in their place, though, so he leaves it.

He can’t keep a plant alive but he’s got a few fake plants— one on the table, the kitchen counter, in the window. He dusts them off. He fluffs the one pillow on the couch and folds the blanket nicely. He makes his bed and, blushing, checks the condoms and lube in the nightstand. 

He’s not even sure Tsukishima will come over, but he wants to be ready, in case.

He practices violin for a while. He’s got the Jurassic Park theme basically down and he’s pretty pleased with that. It’s not perfect, but it’ll have to do. 

As evening creeps closer, he sits on the couch and texts Tsukishima.

Kuroo >>> I hope you’re ready to have your mind blown

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> I’m sure something will be blown

Kuroo >>> TSUKKI! ⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄o⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄ My innocent Christian eyes

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Right sure  
>>> Don’t think I forgot last weekend

Kuroo >>> I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about（￣ー￣）

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> I guess you don’t want a repeat then

Kuroo >>> I could live without the blue balls but the rest was p cool

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Did you think about me?

Kuroo actually blushes at that. Yes, he sure did think about Tsukishima while alone in bed last weekend, and also while in the bath on Monday, and again in bed on Wednesday. He’s thinking about Tsukki now and getting excited already.

Shit, he hopes Tsukishima doesn’t tease him at dinner tonight the way he’d teased last weekend. Kuroo isn’t sure he can handle it and he wants to actually be composed this time. He would like to impress Tsukishima, to show him Kuroo is mature and smart and cool. He wants Tsukki to want to be around him for a while, and he doesn’t think being a horny disaster is the way to do that. 

He takes a deep breath and responds.

Kuroo >>> I did. But I’ve thought about other things too  
>>> Your smirk, for one. Your pretty eyes. Your hair looks super soft and I never got to touch it  
>>> I thought about how you’re smart as a whip and you keep me on my toes  
>>> I’m looking forward to seeing you tonight and spending time with you

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Wow

Kuroo >>> Sorry is that too much?

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> No. It’s fine. I just. I don’t think anyone’s ever thought about me that much

Kuroo >>> That can’t possibly be true  
>>> You’re super hot and smart and you’re a jerk but you’re secretly pretty nice

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Take that back

Kuroo >>> Nope. You like your friends!

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Disgusting  
>>> Date cancelled

Kuroo >>> Noooo!!!! (⊙△⊙✿) I take it back!! I take it all back!

Tsukki ( ˘ ³˘)♥ >>> Fine, I guess the date is on  
>>> I’ll see you soon

Kuroo smiles and puts his phone down. He’s excited. He’s flustered, in a good way. 

He’s got to get ready.

~

Kuroo arrives at the restaurant a little early and waits outside. It’s cold but not too bad; he’s comfortable in his winter coat and gloves. Ramen will be good for a cold night like this. He sees Tsukishima walk up the sidewalk, wearing a huge puffer coat and a thick scarf obscuring the lower half of his face. His glasses are fogging up but he doesn’t seem to care.

“Hey,” Kuroo says when he approaches. Tsukishima just nods. Kuroo holds the door open for him and they step inside where it’s warm. Kuroo immediately takes off his gloves and puts them in his pockets before pulling off his coat, but Tsukki stays bundled up.

The host takes them to a small table and gives them menus. Kuroo puts his coat on the back of the chair and Tsukishima finally peels off his layers to do the same.

“Do you want some sake?” Kuroo asks. 

“Sure, if you want it,” Tsukishima says. 

Kuroo chuckles. “You better not make me drink alone.”

Smirking, Tsukki responds, “I guess you’d better get good sake then.”

“Ah, you’re an expensive date, I see.”

“I’m a luxury.”

Kuroo wants to tease, but he can’t hold back a genuine response. “You are.”

Much to Kuroo’s surprise, Tsukishima blushes and looks down at the menu. Kuroo grins, pleased at how cute Tsukki looks and at getting a reaction at all.

They order their sake and food and while they wait, they talk. They’ve been texting all week, but they talk about a lot of the same stuff, how Kuroo’s work has been, how Tsukishima’s classes were. He’s in his final semester so he’s got all his major requirements done except one, which he’s in now, about the indigenous Ainu. He’s also taking his last gen ed, psychology, which he likes, and two classes for his minor in English.

When the sake comes, they toast and drink. Tsukishima barely mutters along with Kuroo’s toast but Kuroo sees light in his eyes so he’s not worried.

When the food comes, Tsukishima wraps his hands around the bowl to feel the heat. Kuroo chuckles. “Are your hands still that cold?”

“I’m always cold,” Tsukki replies bitterly.

“Well, lucky for you I run hot! I’ll just have to cuddle you all the time.”

“Oh really? You think you’ll keep me warm?”

“I definitely will. Just picture it, us curled up on the couch, drinking hot chocolate, watching cheesy movies. I wish I had a fireplace.”

Tsukki can’t resist a laugh at Kuroo’s expense. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously cute.”

“Mm, perhaps.”

Kuroo beams at the praise. It’s the closest thing he’s likely to get to an actual compliment from the jerk across the table. That’s okay, Kuroo can read between the lines.

As they eat, Kuroo suddenly feels something on his calf: Tsukishima’s foot. He’s slipped off his shoe and is running his socked foot over Kuroo’s calf. Kuroo resolutely focuses on his food, determined not to fall apart like he had last weekend. He’s an adult, damn it, and he’s going to act like it.

Fortunately, Tsukishima doesn’t go any further. Perhaps he’s taking pity on Kuroo, but whatever th reason he’ll take it.

When they’re about finished with their food, the waitress comes by. “Can I get you a dessert menu?” she asks.

“Yes,” Tsukishima answers immediately.

When she’s gone, Kuroo says, “That was an _instant_ response. Do you have a sweet tooth, Tuskki?”

“So what if I do?” he challenges, one eyebrow raised.

“Nothing, it’s just cute. Are we going to share?”

“Pfft, no. If you touch my dessert, I’ll break your fingers.”

Kuroo feigns hurt. “Damn, so harsh! I just want to do cute boyfriend things with you.”

“Oh? Suddenly we’re boyfriends?”

Kuroo blushes, caught out. “Well, uh…”

Tsukishima smirks and it’s almost a genuine smile. “Don’t get all panicky.”

Kuroo smiles at him but he can still feel that his face is hot.

When the waitress returns, she hands each of them a menu. There’s mochi, chocolate cake, rice pudding, and a fruit tart with berries. Before the woman can even leave, Tsukishima stops her and says, “I’ll have the fruit tart. Does that come with strawberries?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Perfect. Kuroo?”

“Oh um… I’ll have the chocolate cake.” When she leaves, Kuroo looks back at his date. “I guess you like strawberries?”

“They’re objectively the best fruit.”

Kuroo laughs. “Okay, sure.” He’s enjoying this, learning new things about Tsukishima. Kuroo would never have predicted he loved sweets, and strawberries are so cute that surely someone like Tsukki wouldn’t like them that much, but he enjoys being proven wrong. 

True to his word, Tsukishima has no intention of sharing his dessert. “What if I give you half my chocolate cake?” Kuroo bargains. “You get half this cake for just one bite of your tart. It’s an amazing deal, come on.”

Tsukishima eyes him critically. “Fine,” he says, “one bite.” Kuroo reaches over to cut off a piece but Tsukki stops him, cutting out the smallest possible bite and placing it on Kuroo’s plate. Kuroo laughs at how stingy he is, but dutifully passes over half his slice of cake. Tsukki eats the whole tart and the cake as well. That boy is a bottomless pit. Kuroo seems to remember Tsukishima barely ate at the training camp, but desserts are different, he knows.

“Do you want to go somewhere? A bar or something?” Kuroo asks after the waitress takes the bill from Kuroo.

Tsukishima looks at him pointedly. “No, let’s go to your place.”

Kuroo sits up straight like he’s been electrocuted. “Yeah. Sure, definitely.”

Tsukishima smirks at him and his eyes are burning. As soon as the waitress brings back Kuroo’s credit card and receipt, he’s up like a shot. He’s at Tsukishima’s side in an instant, helping him into his coat. Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but his eyes are laughing at Kuroo’s eagerness. He can’t help it that he’s been thinking all week about Tsukishima’s almost cruel teasing.

They walk down the block to the train station and hop on; it’s just one stop to Kuroo’s apartment. Kuroo leads the way to his building and up the elevator to the fourth floor. “Welcome,” Kuroo says when he opens the door. 

They take off their shoes and hang up their coats. Tsukishima wipes off the fog from his glasses and they step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut owo


	3. AN EXPERIENCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo plays violin, and then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little later than I wanted but here we go! The final chapter. There may be more in this series but idk honestly
> 
> MIND THE TAGS, NEW TAGS HAVE BEEN ADDED. This got a little dirtier than I planned oops

“It’s warm,” is the first thing Tsukishima says.

Kuroo chuckles. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Can I get you a drink? I don’t have any kahlúa but I have beer, soda, milk… water, of course.”

“Sprite, if you have it.”

Kuroo goes to the kitchen and gets himself a beer and a Sprite for Tsukishima. They sit on the couch, turning to face each other. They open their drinks and sip on them. Tsukishima grabs the blanket and wraps himself up in it; he really wasn’t kidding about always being cold.

“You want to come over here and I can keep you warm?” Kuroo asks, smirking.

Tsukishima glares at him but then, much to Kuroo’s surprise, he moves and curls up into Kuroo’s space, spreading the blanket over both of them. Kuroo automatically wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his face into Tsukishima’s neck for a moment. 

Then, because he’s a little shit, Tsukishima takes his cold hands and puts them under Kuroo’s shirt, pressing against his abs.

“Shit!” Kuroo curses, startling, then he starts laughing. “You really are cold blooded, huh?”

Tsukishima snickers and pulls his hands away. They chat for a while, talking about aTV show Kuroo’s been binging. After a while, Tsukishima looks up at him.

“Weren’t you going to play the violin for me?”

“I absolutely was,” Kuroo agrees. Tsukishima gets off him and Kuroo gets up. He goes to his bedroom to retrieve the instrument, his sheet music, and the music stand, bringing them into the living room. Tsukishima is sitting up, still wearing the blanket around his shoulders like a cape, watching Kuroo keenly.

Once he’s set up, Kuroo brings the violin to rest on his shoulder, moves the bow, and starts playing.

Tsukishima recognizes the song instantly and chuckles. His eyes are bright with real happiness and Kuroo almost misses the next note because he’s distracted. He keeps playing, though. Towards the end, he’s shocked to see Tsukishima’s hand move to rub against his crotch. Kuroo really does miss a note that time, scratching the bow and producing a horrible screech. Tsukishima laughs at him.

Kuroo finishes and holds the violin at his side. “Well?”

“That was good,” Tsukishima says, _still palming himself_. “You’re a good musician. It’s hot.”

Kuroo blushes and scratches the back of his head. He doesn’t know what to say. Tsukishima is, apparently, legitimately turned on by Kuroo playing violin. He wasn’t kidding at all.

Kuroo puts the instrument and bow down on the coffee table and tentatively sits on the couch again. Immediately, Tsukishima is on him, pushing him back against the arm and kissing him hotly. Kuroo groans into it, unable to keep quiet. He puts a hand on Tsukki’s hip and squeezes while Tsukishima’s hand runs up under his shirt, higher and higher.

He lands on a nipple and rubs over it. Kuroo pushes his hand into the back of Tsukishima’s jeans and palms his ass while Tsukki pinches his nipple. He settles more fully on top of Kuroo and tosses the blanket to the floor. Tsukishima grinds down against him and Kuroo gasps.

“Please tell me today was enough of a date. Are we gonna fuck?” he breathes out desperately.

Above him, Tsukishima nods and grinds down again. “You better have lube.”

“In the bedroom.” Kuroo fights to get up. When he’s finally standing, he stumbles to the bedroom, Tsukishima practically glued to his front and giving him no space to even breathe. They trip and fall onto the bed. Tsukishima immediately crawls to the head, lays back, and literally beckons Kuroo. Who is he to say no?

Kuroo straddles Tsukishima’s thighs and kisses him, pushing his tongue into his mouth, biting at his bottom lip. He moves down to Tsukki’s neck and bites once, unsure how Tsukishima feels about marks. He moves lower and pulls aside the collar of his shirt, sucking just above his collarbone. Tsukishima is moaning, one hand clenched tightly in Kuroo’s hair, the other running up and down his back. His hand slips under Kuroo’s shirt and it’s cold but thrilling; it feels good against the way his blood is boiling.

Kuroo pulls away, just barely, and mumbles against Tsukishima’s lips. “What do you want to do tonight?”

Tsukishima smirks at him, gets that haughty look that so clearly says _I’m better than you._ “Do you think you're good enough to fuck me until I can't see straight?

Kuroo shudders and nods frantically. "I can do it."

"Show me."

Kuroo gets Tsukishima out of his shirt and kisses him again. He moves down to his chest and mouths over one nipple while his hand pinches the other. Above him, Tsukishima hums softly. Kuroo’s going to have to work hard to make him noisy but he’s always liked a challenge.

Speaking of challenges, Tsukishima’s jeans are tight and he has to work to get them down his long legs and off. They’re not the tightest jeans Kuroo’s ever seen, but they’re certainly close. He chuckles when he’s successful and says, “Those jeans are pretty tight. Are you trying to impress me with your hot ass and legs?”

“It’s possible,” he answers. Then his eyes glint. “Hey, are you up for a little challenge?”

“I love challenges.”

“If you manage to make me come without touching my dick, I’ll stay the night.”

Kuroo smiles, genuine and excited. “I think I can do that.”

Tsukishima smirks at him. He takes his underwear off himself, then reaches for Kuroo and starts pulling at his clothes. Kuroo takes over and undresses quickly. Tsukishima immediately reaches for his cock and pumps it a few times, making Kuroo groan. He clutches at Tsukki’s shoulder until Tsukishima releases him and lays down on the bed. Kuroo reaches into the nightstand and gets out the lube and a condom. He pushes Tsukishima’s legs apart and he goes easily. Kuroo slicks his fingers and warms up the lube before touching Tsukishima.

He circles Tsukishima’s hole with one finger, teasing him. If he’s going to make Tsukishima come with just his ass, he’s got to really be on his game. Luckily, he’s always enjoyed fingering his partners and he’s gotten pretty damn good at it.

He licks at Tsukki’s hip, down to his thigh. He bites his thigh, a little too hard, pulling back to look proudly at the red mark he leaves.

“Can I blow you or does that violate the rules?” he asks.

Tsukishima cards a hand through Kuroo’s hair and considers this. “Just while you’re fingering me, I suppose. As long as I don’t come. _But_ I’m not going to tell you when I’m close,” he finishes with a devilish smirk as he looks down at Kuroo. Kuroo shivers— he’s rapidly developing a kink for Tsukki looking down on him like he’s nothing but trash. 

Might as well cash in on that, he supposes. “Will you talk to me while I prep you? But like… talk down to me.”

Tsukishima tilts his head curiously, then smirks. He narrows his eyes, determined, and nods. “Finger me until I cry. That’s all you’re good for anyway, slut.”

Kuroo shudders and closes his eyes. Yes, that’s exactly what he wants. He dips down and takes Tsukki into his mouth at the same time as he pushes one finger in, slowly, just the tip, before pulling back out and circling the rim again.

“You’d better please me. You want to please me don’t you? You’re a slut for me, aren’t you?” Tsukishima says. Kuroo hums happily around Tsukki’s cock, then pushes his finger in all the way to the knuckle and pumps it a few times before seeking out his prostate. He presses down on it and Tsukishima’s cock twitches in his mouth. He pulls back and licks at the slit, working up to two fingers in Tsukishima’s hole.

He’s getting looser, but every so often he clenches down when Kuroo sucks or tongues at the head of his cock. Kuroo is rubbing over his prostate on every other thrust inside, alternately spreading his fingers, two then three. Tsukishima starts to shiver and Kuroo looks up to see his eyes are clenched shut and he’s biting his lip.

Kuroo starts to pull back but Tsukishima’s hand holds him firmly in place. Well that’s not fair, since Kuroo isn’t allowed to make Tsukki come like this. He must be so close he’s not fully aware of himself. Kuroo doesn’t fight it, just slackens his jaw and stays still, simply holding Tsukishima in his mouth but giving him nothing else. He stops fingering him too, keeping his fingers inside but not moving or touching his prostate.

It takes a minute but Tsukishima seems to calm down, easing away from that edge. He releases his vice grip on Kuroo’s head and Kuroo pulls back and takes a few deep breaths. “You were close, huh?” he asks smugly, his voice scratchy and wrecked.

“Don’t get cocky, slut,” Tsukishima snaps. Kuroo groans at his tone, his words, and can’t help but rut his hips against the mattress.

Tsukki almost laughs at him. "You just wanna fuck me, don't you? You're like a dog, you just can't help yourself. Are you a dog, Tetsurou?"

Kuroo whines, involuntary but he sounds just like a sad puppy so perhaps it fits. "Yes, yeah, I'm just a dog. Please, Tsukki."

"Then come fuck me, doggy, and let's see if you're any good."

Kuroo is seriously on the verge of tears. He’s so pent up from pleasuring Tsukishima, from his haughty looks and mean words, he feels like he’s about to burst before he even enters Tsukki. He grips the base of his cock, squeezing, and takes a few deep breaths to settle himself.

“Are you ready?” he asks, scooting closer. Tsukishima nods and turns over, poised on his hands and knees. Doggy style, because Kuroo is a dog. Suppressing a groan, Kuroo massages Tsukishima’s ass with both hands, looking at his hole, pink and loose and ready. He uses one hand to guide himself in, the other gripping Tsukishima’s hip. The relief of sinking into that heat is overwhelming and Kuroo has to stop with only the head inside.

Tsukishima gives him no rest, however, and pushes back against him, taking him halfway in. Kuroo doubles over, leaning over Tsukki’s back, gasping. “Now who’s desperate?” he asks.

“Be a good boy and fuck me,” Tsukishima says— challenges. After being called a dog and a slut, the praise hits Kuroo hard and he thrusts all the way in. Tsukishima groans and clenches down.

Kuroo fucks him slow and easy, drawing it out. Tsukishima is wiggling his hips, trying to push back but Kuroo holds his hips firm. Kuroo is searching for his prostate and knows he hits it when Tsukishima jolts and groans below him. Kuroo hits it every time after that.

“Harder,” Tsukishima growls, clenching down.

“What’s the magic word?” Kuroo teases.

“ _Now_.” Well, Kuroo can’t argue with that. He pulls out slowly, then punches back in so hard Tsukishima rocks forward. “Fuck, yes… yeah, mmm,” he moans out and Kuroo almost comes right then.

He manages to hold it back, though, just barely. He pulls out and says, his voice raspy, “Turn over.” Tsukishima looks back at him critically but he complies, laying down on his back with spread thighs. Kuroo pushes back in, lifts both thighs to rest on his shoulders, and starts up again. He’s got Tsukishima almost bent in half, moaning and panting beneath him. He starts shivering and Kuroo knows he’s close. Just a little more. He pounds as hard as he can, fighting off his own orgasm with a herculean effort.

Finally, Tsukishima gasps and comes, spilling over his abs and chest, grasping desperately at the sheets. Kuroo keeps fucking him through it, but slower, gentler. He stops when Tsukki’s tense muscles relax.

Tsukishima reaches up with one hand and pats his cheek weakly. “Good job, puppy.” His voice is weak and breathy but satisfied.

Kuroo smiles wanly. He’s at his limit. “Can I come?” he asks.

Tsukishima smiles, evidently pleased at Kuroo waiting and asking permission. “Yes, come whenever you want.”

Kuroo groans, relieved. He sets Tsukki back down on the bed, grasps his hips, and fucks him. Tsukishima is gasping, still oversensitive probably, but he doesn’t sound pained. It doesn’t take long before Kuroo is coming too, filling the condom, shuddering through it.

When he’s done, he gently pulls out and gets rid of the condom. Seeing the come on Tsukki, he gets a wet washcloth to clean him up. When he’s done, he collapses beside the man. He pulls Tsukishima close and Tsukki rests his head on Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo brushes his fingers through Tsukishima’s blond waves and they’re just as soft as he expected.

“Your hair is so soft and pretty,” he says. Tsukki just snorts. Then, his voice soft and shy, “So you’ll stay the night?”

Tsukishima nods, sitting up to look at him. “Yeah, I’ll stay.” Kuroo smiles but Tsukki isn’t done speaking. “You know, you make a good dog. I’ll have to get you ears and a tail.”

“Oh really?” Kuroo asks, smirking but he actually really likes the idea. He likes the idea of dressing up and serving Tsukishima. “You better get me a collar and leash while you’re at it.”

“Mm, I’d like that.”

Eventually, they do get up and brush their teeth, Kuroo unearthing a spare toothbrush from his cabinet. When they fall back into bed, Kuroo curls around Tsukishima and falls asleep instantly.

~

Kuroo wakes up when Tsukishima moves and his grip tightens automatically. “Don’t go,” he mumbles.

“Unless you want me to wet the bed, you should let me go,” Tsukki replies bluntly.

Immediately, albeit reluctantly, Kuroo lets him go. He really doesn’t want that. When Tsukishima steps out of the room, wearing only his underwear from yesterday, Kuroo sits up and checks his phone. It’s nine thirty, so he decides to get up and make breakfast. He pulls on sweatpants and nothing else, happy to show off his musculature while he cooks.

Tsukishima comes into the kitchen and stands beside him at the counter where Kuroo is cooking eggs and sausages. “Is there anything specific you want for breakfast?”

Tsukishima just shrugs. “This is fine.”

“I bet I could make pancakes.”

“Mm, next time.”

Kuroo’s heart soars at that. Tsukki wants a next time! He’s succeeded at wooing him, at least so far. He has to make sure not to burn the eggs, to keep Tsukishima entertained enough to come back. He can do it. He knows he can.

He plates their food and takes it to the tiny kitchen table. He brings milk and they sit down and eat.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asks.

“Sore,” he answers, almost glaring at Kuroo, but there’s a playful smirk there too.

Kuroo smiles at him. “Good.”

Tsukishima shivers a little and rubs one arm. Right, he runs cold. Immediately, Kuroo stands up and goes to his room. He pulls out his softest sweatpants and hoodie and brings them back. Tsukki is looking at him suspiciously.

“Here. You’re cold, right? Put these on.”

“I could just get dressed,” he points out.

“Oh. Yeah, I mean, if you’re leaving. That makes more sense.” Kuroo is disappointed but he won’t keep Tsukishima here by obligation alone.

Then, he smirks up at Kuroo. He stands and takes the clothes, dressing in them quickly. Kuroo smiles. Tsukishima goes to the living room and sits down on the couch and wraps the blanket around himself again, just as he had last night. Kuroo follows. Without hesitation, Tsukki crawls into his lap and kisses him. Kuroo can taste the sausage on his tongue.

Tsukishima pulls back. “What else can you play on the violin?” he asks, looking just a little hungry. Kuroo smirks up at him. Yeah, this is good. He can get used to this.

“I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment, I love reading them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I find violins/cellos/bass to be insanely hot. Idk why but it just...gets me. Damn. My friend randomly started learning violin and I’ve determined I’ll never be able to listen to him play lest I make things very awkward.
> 
> I plan to update Wednesday and Friday nights of this week so you won't be waiting long. I'm about halfway through chapter 2 right now and chapter 3 is smut so that should be fairly simple ;)


End file.
